With the development in technology, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become mainstream products of displays. An LCD typically requires the use of color filters and a large number of transistors to display colors. In order to mitigate the above problem, field sequential color (FSC) displays have been developed in the industry. However, a user perceives the phenomena of color breakup (CBU) when a pixel in an FSC display is configured to project lights of three colors to different positions on the retina of the user. The problem of CBU is particularly serious at the edge of an image.